El miedo de perderte - Bade
by Purpurina-Mily
Summary: 1... 2... 3... Los números avanzan y él no puede moverse, necesita salir con ella, necesita arreglar las cosas, necesita abrir esa puerta ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto ser felices? No, no tiene que costarles tanto. No si ponen de su parte. "Ahora te enseñaré, mundo. Te enseñaré cómo no vas a separarnos". Un One-shot ¿Y si...? Del episodio "La peor pareja"


**La serie Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La cantidad de razones por las que odie Bede terminara sí ^^ (aunque regresaron y eso cuenta :3). Créditos a Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider por proveerla, gracias a ellos conozco a Ariana ^^.**

** Sé creativo y no robes. Di no al plagio.**

* * *

La voz de Jade resuena en sus oídos … 4… 5… 6… Pero está tan aturdido par la tacleada de Trina y por el momento que está pasando que no puede moverse, solo está ahí paralizado frente a la puerta, escuchando todo a su alrededor, pero sin poder moverse.

¿Por qué no podía ser más fácil? ¿Por qué tenían que recurrir a esto? Estaba a segundos de perder a su chica y no podía ni moverse para evitarlo, todo porque no saben cómo dejar de pelear. ¿Por qué Jade tenía que ser tan mala? ¿Por qué él no podía ayudarla a dejar de serlo? ¿Por qué?

—Beck —la voz de André lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, piénsalo bien. Sé que estás muy abrumado y te sientes en una cuerda floja como para que yo venga a empujarte, pero si no abres esa puerta será el final —Beck sabía eso, pero no podía reaccionar—. Si dejas que se vaya no hay vuelta atrás. Es momento de pensar seriamente si la amas… O vas a perderla.

Había cierto deje de esperanza y a la vez de tristeza en la voz de André y Beck sabía por qué. Sabía que su mejor amigo se había enamorado de su novia y lo ocultaba para no perder su amistad, no necesitaba decirlo, Beck podía sentirlo. Pero Jade no se siente atraída en lo más mínimo por André y él lo sabía más que nadie.

… 7…

Solo Dios sabe cómo, dio un paso, estiró la mano hacia la puerta y de nuevo se detuvo. No quería perderla, pero no quería seguir peleando, ya no lo soportaba. No retrocedió ni siguió avanzando porque una voz de nuevo lo detuvo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Beck —dijo Tori—. No tienes que cumplir cada una de las amenazas de Jade, si no quieres seguir con esto, tienes el derecho de acabarlo —Trina asentía frenéticamente ante lo dicho por su hermana.

… 8…

La voz de Tori tenía un tono parecido a la de André y, de nuevo, Beck sabía por qué. La diferencia es que André le estaba animando a que siguiera su corazón, aunque el suyo propio de destruyera. Tori por otro lado estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas disimular que deseaba que Beck no abriera esa puerta. El problema era, de nuevo, que Beck tampoco sentía lo mismo por Tori.

Beck sabía que le rompería el corazón tarde o temprano a sus dos amigos, porque en esos tres segundos se había dado cuenta de algo que ya sabía: amaba a Jade. No quería que fuera de nadie más que de él y si la dejaba ir le estaría dando paso tanto a su amigo como a otros chicos (si es que se atreven) a entrar en su corazón y eso no lo iba a permitir. Por otro lado, si eso pasaba le daba también la oportunidad a Tori de acercarse a él, lo que destrozaría el alma y quizás la cordura de Jade, y jamás se perdonaría por lastimarla.

… 9…

Un flachback de cada momento, bueno y malo, que había pasado junto a su novia pasó por su mente al oír el penúltimo número y un dolor atravesó su pecho. El conteo casi termina y él sigue paralizado frente a la puerta. No quería seguir peleando, eso es verdad, pero no quería perderla. Hoy mismo iban a acabar con todo, pero no como Tori y Trina querían. Hay otras maneras, hay mejores maneras y lo iba a demostrar.

Solo esperaba poder salir del Shock a tiempo.

* * *

—… 10. —Jade dijo finalmente.

La puerta sigue cerrada. Un nudo se siente en su garganta, pero se lo traga y comienza a caminar, no iba a perder su dignidad junto con su relación, no iba a darles ese gusto. Sin embargo, sentía como algo dentro de ella se quebraba.

—Dijiste que no querías terminar —susurró para sí misma.

Le había mentido, él nunca le había mentido, pero hoy lo hizo. Esa pequeña parte de ella que se quebraba estaba a punto de ver su final, de no ser por una mano que la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

—No quiero.

—Tardaste —dijo Jade tratando de soltarse, pero Beck no se lo permitió.

—En mi defensa, Trina me tacleó y luego estuve en la nebulosa por unos segundos.

Jade soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Tus excusas dicen mucho de tus prioridades.

—No te he dicho por qué estaba en la nebulosa —ella no se movió, pero tampoco se volteó. Quería escuchar lo que él iba a decir, pero iba a mantener su orgullo intacto, no iba a mirarlo—. Quedé en shock al darme cuenta de que estaba a segundos de perder a mi chica y perdí el control de todo mi cuerpo. No lo negaré, me atrajo la idea de no pelear contigo nunca más —Jade jaló su brazo sin éxito—, pero pudo más el miedo de perderte que el deseo de tranquilidad.

Jade soltó otra risa sarcástica, esta es más confusa.

—Tu con miedo, eso sí es una novedad.

—Sigues pensando igual que yo —la pelinegra pudo notar que sonreía sin mirarlo—, Sicowitz se sentiría decepcionado. Beck Oliver, el chico no asustable, asustado… Pero así es, me aterró la idea de perderte y simplemente perdí mis movimientos. Creí que todo estaba perdido hasta que llegaste al nueve, entonces lo comprendí.

Jade se relajó un poco. Estaba cediendo a su dulce tono ¿Por qué tenía que controlarla así?

—¿Qué comprendiste? —dijo con dureza.

—Que, aunque no quiero seguir peleando, prefiero eso a dejarte ir —ella se volteó vacilante—, llámame egoísta o lo que quieras. Pero una visión de todo lo que he pasado contigo mi hizo darme cuenta de que terminar no es la solución —la miró profundamente—. No quiero seguir peleando, pero no quiero perderte. No planeo perderte y sería un estúpido si me permito perderte.

Ella tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abrazarlo junto con el de llamarlo estúpido para bromear, no era momento de iniciar otra pelea. Sin embargo, algo aún la molestaba.

—No sé si pueda, Beck dijo bajando la mirada.

—¿Si puedas qué?

—Sabes de lo que hablo —dijo con impaciencia—. No puedo evitar discutir, es la única forma en la que mis sentimientos no me hacen ver cursi y rosa —él la miró confundido—. Si no demuestro mis sentimientos de la única forma en la que sé hacerlo ¿Cómo esperas darte cuenta de lo mucho que siento que no te importo?

—¿Que no qué? Jade, claro que me importas, me importas más que nada —se estaba alterando.

—Entonces explícame por qué Vega y las otras chicas siempre son las víctimas y yo soy la mala. Porque no puedo dejar de sentir celos si mi novio se deja coquetear por otras, si mis amigos prefieren a una recién llegada antes que a mí, si todo lo que quiero parece obtenerlo alguien más, si—fue interrumpida por u beso.

No era un beso posesivo, ni era para reclamarle nada ni marcar su territorio. Era un beso comprensivo. Beck había logrado comprender los dramas de Jade. Se sentía reemplazada, echada a un lado, y en parte era su culpa. Debía demostrarle que no había Tori Vega capaz de reemplazarla. Solo existe una Jade West.

—No quiero que vuelvas a pensar así, Jadelyn. Eres irremplazable ¿entiendes? —dijo después de besarla—. Pero todo a lo que le temes se va a hacer realidad si no dejas de actuar así. Yo puedo cambiar, puedo prometerte que no me dejaré coquetear de otras chicas y que te ayudaré con todas tus metas y tus planes y no permitiré que nadie te haga sentir menos.

Cinco pares de ojos humanos y uno de plástico miraban por la ventana, ansiosos de saber el resultado de las palabras del chico, cuyas manos tomaban con ternura las mejillas de su novia.

—Pero si queremos que nuestra relación avance también debes aportar tu —le pidió con la voz casi quebrada—. Jade, no te estoy pidiendo el mundo, y no voy a exigirte nada que no quieras, pero es necesario que ambos pongamos de nuestra parte para salvar nuestro noviazgo, sé que tampoco quieres tirar casi tres años por el inodoro.

Los ojos de Jade eran cristalinos, lo que los hacía ver más azules que grises.

—¿Y si no soy la novia que mereces?

—Si no lo fueras no estaría ahora rogándote una oportunidad de mejorar —limpió con su pulgar una lagrima rebelde que bajó por la pálida mejilla de ella.

—Nuestros amigos me odian —dijo ella.

—No, no lo hacen —ella lo miró con sarcasmo—. Mira, Cat te adora y no puedes negarlo; a Robbie le asustas, pero no puedes negar que es la clase de amigo que estaría para ti en todo, aunque lo hagas llorar; André te considera una gran amiga y una artista exitosa, y sé que Tori te admira muchísimo… Pero si no aprendes a ser una buena amiga, entonces sí van a odiarte.

La mirada triste de Jade fue algo que jamás pensó que vería. Y como desea cambiarla por una sonrisa.

—Yo ya te prometí algo. Ahora necesito que tú me prometas que tratarás de estar más calmada, que serás más comprensiva, que tratarás de ser mejor amiga y no pelearás por todo lo que suceda —la hizo mirarlo a los ojos— No voy a obligarte a nada y no te pido que levantes la tierra. Pero ¿podrías prometerme eso?

—Beck, no quiero prometer algo que, aunque quiera, no sé si pueda cumplir. No quiero lastimarte más.

—No me lastimarás. Yo sé que tú puedes —pegó su frente a la de ella—. Por favor, Jade, dejemos de pelear, pongámosle corazón a nuestra relación, rescatemos el amor mientras aún existe. Coopera conmigo. ¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Por nosotros?

Jade lo pensó un minuto. No la presionó, considerando el dolor que le debió causar a ella que él no abriera inmediatamente la puerta. Solo esperó, siempre esperaría por ella.

—Sí —estaba tan ensimismado que se sorprendió de las palabras—, sí quiero darle una oportunidad a nuestra relación… Quiero cambiar —le dijo ella cuando Beck la miró sorprendido.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Babe? —dijo Beck con una creciente sonrisa. Ella asintió.

—Yo tampoco quiero perderte, Beck —se abrazó fuerte a él—. Te amo, Babe.

—Yo también te amo —y volvió a besarla.

Cada fibra de amor y pasión que tenían estaba en ese beso. De repente ya no existía nada más que ellos dos y la esperanza de poder ser felices.

Ya no importaba la presencia de sus amigos, la emoción de Cat, las extrañas lágrimas de felicidad de Robbie, las burlas de Rex, el dolor disimulado de André ola molestia de Tori y de Trina.

Solo eran Beck y Jade demostrando que su amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Beck y Jade contra el mundo y contra los obstáculos que se les presente. Beck y Jade amándose con locura y ayudándose a crecer mutuamente.

Beck y Jade, como siempre ha sido.

Como se supone que debe ser.

* * *

**Este es el inicio de una colección de ¿Y si...? que quiero hacer. Díganme ¿quien más deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Beck abriera esa puerta? No fui la única ¿O si?**

**Y dime ¿Qué "Y si..." te gustaría? ¿Qué momento de tu serie, anime, libro o película favorita desearías que sucediera de otra manera?**

**Los amo con todo el amor con el que me leen.**

**Bye Bye...**

**Purpurina✨✨**


End file.
